User talk:Shockstorm
Welcome! Shockstorm, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- FastLizard4 (Talk) 05:13, 23 December 2012 Interwiki Hello Shockstorm, and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is in regards to your recent adding of a lot of interlanguage interwiki links to various articles. Although I appreciate your work and understand that it can be difficult, I would like you to not go quite as fast as you have been recently. As you may be aware, administrators and patrollers here at Wikitroid check every edit made by non-admins. We would appreciate it if you didn't quite add so many a day, as it increases the work for us greatly when trying to patrol, and it some cases fight vandalism. For now, I would like you to stop for a few hours so we can catch up on our patrolling, and we may wish to discuss a long-term solution, such as a bot, to ease the workload for everyone involved. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:23, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Followup Hello Shockstorm. This is a followup to the message I left you above. After some consideration, I have decided that a bot would be an impractical solution, so I have this proposal: As you may know, Wikitroid is a fairly small wiki with a fairly small user base. We have only three or four active administrators and one active patroller, and on top of this only a handful of active users who also monitor the wiki (but they cannot mark edits as patrolled like administrators and patrollers can). Edit patrolling is a very important part of Wikitroid; it's our primary defense against vandalism and spam. In the two days you've been an editor here, you've made 352 edits, almost all of them having the sole purpose of adding interlanguage links. Although this itself is not a problem, what is a problem is how rapidly you have been editing. Disregarding the fact that we use edit patrolling, in the last two days you've made 352 edits, which is more edits than we normally see in an entire week, sometimes more than we see in an entire month. This is quite overwhelming to the users we have, both the administrators and the regular users who check edits to look for vandalism. In addition, this "buries" edits from other users, which could cause vandalism to go unnoticed. Now, you aren't the only user who adds interlanguage links to articles, but other users on the wiki do it more slowly so as to not strain patrollers and other editors, and they also focus on other areas of the wiki, such as content development or helping to run the wiki. So, all I would like to ask of you is that you slow down with the adding of interlanguage links. Even if that's the only thing you'd like to focus on, which is not a problem, I, and I'm sure the other editors of Wikitroid, would appreciate it if you slowed down. An average of 175 edits per day is quite high; perhaps aim for something lower, like 40 or 50? I'm sure this will be more leisurely for you, as well. In the long run, if you'd like, once you have established yourself as a trusted user here at Wikitroid and have established the minimum requirements for applying for the patroller userright (three months and five hundred edits experience), you can apply for it and, if it's granted, you can not only take part in edit patrolling yourself, but all your edits will be automatically marked as patrolled and people will be less likely to check your edits, meaning that you can edit at a higher speed without causing disruption. Like I said, however, you'll have to become a trusted member of the Wikitroid community for this to happen, so editing outside of just adding interlanguage links may help to that end. Lastly, I would like to again welcome you to Wikitroid, and I hope my message won't discourage you from contributing. The administrative team and other editors are happy to help out if you need anything. If you want to reach me, you can write me a message on my talk page or . You can also find a full list of Wikitroid administrators here. Finally, Wikitroid has an IRC chat channel frequented by some editors and many admins, and you are welcome to join us there. You can find more information on the channel and a link to connect to it here. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I've been wondering if you have actually read my messages, mostly because I made some suggestions you really should follow. Specifically, I don't think I've seen you ever edit an article to do anything but add interwiki links. Especially if you want to get userrights as I mentioned above and/or establish yourself as a trusted user at Wikitroid, you really do need to do something else other than add interwiki links. Of course, this is still just a suggestion, but I would at least like to know that you've read it, especially since you have never replied to any of my messages to you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Because I 1) haven't felt the need to respond, and 2) not interested in user rights. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::The whole point of me leaving messages on your talk page, however, is because I want you to respond. Because I want to understand what you're trying to do here, otherwise I'm left drawing blanks about what you're trying to do here at Wikitroid. If I didn't want to hear back from you, I'd just block you for a day with a message "you're editing too fast" or just left a templated response. I want you to respond to my posts, I want to hear what you agree and disagree with. That's what a wiki is all about, really. To put it another, more practical way, I (and other administrators too, even patrollers and regular editors) tend to be more lenient and friendlier towards people whom they know something about, and a good way to do that is by responding to their messages, whether they're from an administrator or a user. Discussion really is a key part of the wiki philosophy. I, and I know at least two other people on this wiki, would really would like to finally hear your reply to the messages I've left you above. If you don't do so, it will reflect negatively on you. Not by choice, but simply because it perpetuates knowing nothing about you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't understand why you feel the need to harass users, especially when you would presumably want more activity. If you want people to respond (and remain active), then maybe you should act less inflexible and bureaucratic. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:48, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::There's a difference between harassment and concern. You are right in saying that we want more activity, but its no good if the user gets blocked after only a few days for an offense that could've been avoided by a little communication to understand things from their point of view. Having said this, if you don't want to respond, then there's little we can do about this. However, it might not end well in the long run. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 21:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Strange, I don't remember you being involved in this conversation. Maybe looking to get a promotion? So I take it you two are threatening (albeit in a very passive-aggressive way) to ban me over: once going on an edit spree, and then not immediately apologizing and groveling? If that's the case, I'm sure wikia will love to hear about threating to ban users for ''editing too much without so much as giving a warning. And you wonder why this place has so little activity. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC)